1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new peptides, in particular peptides to be used for immunization therapy for treatment of atherosclerosis, and for development of peptide based ELISA for the determination of immune response against oxidized low density lipoprotein and the diagnosis of the presence or absence of atherosclerosis.
2. Brief Description of the Art
In particular the invention includes:    1) The use of any of the peptides listed in table 1, alone or in combination, native or MDA-modified, preferably together with a suitable carrier and adjuvant as an immunotherapy or “anti-atherosclerosis “vaccine” for prevention and treatment of ischemic    2) cardiovascular disease.    3) The use of the same peptides in ELISA for detection of antibodies related to increased or decreased risk of development of ischemic cardiovascular diseases.
Atherosclerosis is a chronic disease that causes a thickening of the innermost layer (the intima) of large and medium-sized arteries. It decreases blood flow and may cause ischemia and tissue destruction in organs supplied by the affected vessel. Atherosclerosis is the major cause of cardiovascular disease including myocardial infarction, stroke and peripheral artery disease. It is the major cause of death in the western world and is predicted to become the leading cause of death in the entire world within two decades.
The disease is initiated by accumulation of lipoproteins, primarily low-density lipoprotein (LDL), in the extracellular matrix of the vessel. These LDL particles aggregate and undergo oxidative modification. Oxidized LDL is toxic and cause vascular injury. Atherosclerosis represents in many respects a response to this injury including inflammation and fibrosis.
In 1989 Palinski and coworkers identified circulating autoantibodies against oxidized LDL in humans. This observation suggested that atherosclerosis may be an autoimmune disease caused by immune reactions against oxidized lipoproteins. At this time several laboratories began searching for associations between antibody titers against oxidized LDL and cardiovascular disease. However, the picture that emerged from these studies was far from clear. Antibodies existed against a large number of different epitopes in oxidized LDL, but the structure of these epitopes was unknown. The term “oxidized LDL antibodies” thus referred to an unknown mixture of different antibodies rather than to one specific antibody. T cell-independent IgM antibodies were more frequent than T-cell dependent IgG antibodies.
Antibodies against oxidized LDL were present in both patients with cardiovascular disease and in healthy controls. Although some early studies reported associations between oxidized LDL antibody titers and cardiovascular disease, others were unable to find such associations. A major weakness of these studies was that the ELISA tests used to determine antibody titers used oxidized LDL particles as ligand. LDL composition is different in different individuals, the degree of oxidative modification is difficult both to control and assess and levels of antibodies against the different epitopes in the oxidized LDL particles can not be determined. To some extent, due to the technical problems it has been difficult to evaluate the role of antibody responses against oxidized LDL using the techniques available so far, but, however, it is not possible to create well defined and reproducible components of a vaccine if one should use intact oxidized LDL particles.
Another way to investigate the possibility that autoimmune reactions against oxidized LDL in the vascular wall play a key role in the development of atherosclerosis is to immunize animals against its own oxidized LDL. The idea behind this approach is that if autoimmune reactions against oxidized LDL are reinforced using classical immunization techniques this would result in increased vascular inflammation and progressive of atherosclerosis. To test this hypothesis rabbits were immunized with homologous oxidized LDL and then induced atherosclerosis by feeding the animals a high-cholesterol diet for 3 months.
However, in contrast to the original hypothesis immunization with oxidized LDL had a protective effect reducing atherosclerosis with about 50%. Similar results were also obtained in a subsequent study in which the high-cholesterol diet was combined with vascular balloon-injury to produce a more aggressive plaque development. In parallel with our studies several other laboratories reported similar observations. Taken together the available data clearly demonstrates that there exist immune reactions that protect against the development of atherosclerosis and that these involves autoimmunity against oxidized LDL.
These observations also suggest the possibility of developing an immune therapy or “vaccine” for treatment of atherosclerosis-based cardiovascular disease in man. One approach to do this would be to immunize an individual with his own LDL after it has been oxidized by exposure to for example copper. However, this approach is complicated by the fact that it is not known which structure in oxidized LDL that is responsible for inducing the protective immunity and if oxidized LDL also may contain epitopes that may give rise to adverse immune reactions.
The identification of epitopes in oxidized LDL is important for several aspects:
First, one or several of these epitopes are likely to be responsible for activating the anti-atherogenic immune response observed in animals immunized with oxidized LDL. Peptides containing these epitopes may therefore represent a possibility for development of an immune therapy or “atherosclerosis vaccine” in man. Further, they can be used for therapeutic treatment of atherosclerosis developed in man.
Secondly, peptides containing the identified epitopes can be used to develop ELISAs able to detect antibodies against specific structure in oxidized LDL. Such ELISAs would be more precise and reliable than ones presently available using oxidized LDL particles as antigen. It would also allow the analyses of immune responses against different epitopes in oxidized LDL associated with cardiovascular disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,890 relates to a use of peptides for diagnosing atherosclerosis. The technique presented in said US patent is as a principle a form of radiophysical diagnosis. A peptide sequence is radioactively labelled and is injected into the bloodstream. If this peptide sequence should be identical with sequences present in apolipoprotein B it will bind to the tissue where there are receptors present for apolipoprotein B. In vessels this is above all atherosclerotic plaque. The concentration of radioactivity in the wall of the vessel can then be determined e.g., by means of a gamma camera. The technique is thus a radiophysical diagnostic method based on that radioactively labelled peptide sequences will bound to their normal tissue receptors present in atherosclerotic plaque and are detected using an external radioactivity analysis. It is a direct analysis method to identify atherosclerotic plaque. It requires that the patient be given radioactive compounds.